Camp sluts
by Thewritter1996
Summary: The horny sluts of CHB need dick and are going to get it. All lemons and R&R


**The camp sluts**

Piper POV

I was desperate for sex. I need a dick or two inside me now. The boys were no where to be found on their day off. I was curious normally I have a boy to use for what I need. I was a camp slut now Drew taught me how fun it was. Jason was ok but there were bigger boys. I knew from expirence. Katie Annabeth Drew knew aswell as they were the others. I decide to walk out of my cabin wearing heels a mini skirt and a tank top. No underwear. I see Katie with similar clothing on. 'No boys Katie.' ''Huh. Hi Piper no and I need some dick now.'' 'I have one solution Katie come to my cabin.' She follows me hesitantly. Odd for such an innocent girl she is good at handling cocks. We arrive back at my cabin where I take Katie up to my room. 'Close your eyes.' I charmspeak her into this and when I say 'Open eyes.' She does I have in my hand an 10 inch double dildo. ''Are we together in this or not.'' 'Oh yeah now strip.' Revealing her pink pussy and huge 38DD tits I wonder if she isn't my half sister. Then I get conformation as she summons vines and ties me down. It becomes a fun afternoon of just cumming with Katie and tweaking nipples.

That night I decide to host a game of Truth or dare in my cabin. I invite Percy Jason Nico Leo Thalia Drew Katie Annabeth Travis Connor Malcom Will and Susan. Susan is a daughter of Hestia. Lovely girl.

Percy POV

I can't wait for tonight Annabeth will be there. I like her I wish I had asked her out before going missing. Well she rescued me.

Piper POV

My cabin at 10.00 was packed with my friends. Nice load of cock for me aswell. 'Now no dare strip an article of clothing. No truth you are frozen for one round. I will go first. Will TOD' ''Dare.'' 'Show me your dick.' ''OK Piper, I am a bit scared now.'' 'Come to my room then sweetie.' I lead him upstairs and he removes his jeans and boxers to reveal a nice 7 inch cock. Not the biggest but not tiny. 'Oh that is nice. Wanna quick suck job?' He accepted. He came after about 5 minutes of sucking and licking. His cum was thick down my throat. 'Maybe later a bit more.' ''I hope so.'' We go down and see Connor with no socks on and that is it.

Katie POV

I was gonna have 2 big dicks inside me tonight. 'Can we do double dares?Piper welcome back.' 'Can we do double dares?' 'Yeah Katie good call.' I could easily play the dick inside game. 'Jason Travis TOD.' I ask. The boys were to confedent to reply DARE. 'Ok upstairs I want both of you to fuck all my slutty holes until I am full of cum. The boys were to happy to run to a bedroom and remove my shirt and bra with my 38DD tits out and my pussy. I never wear panties unless I am going out. ''Katie my dick in your hot ass now.'' Travis commanded I love this boy and am learning sex techniques to pleasure him. I bend to his hard dick. Don't know the size. But it was hard as it rammed inside me. 'Jase suck pussy hand.' _''_ I have a nice suck job to start. _''_ I suck his 7.5 inch member and it is nice and thick aswell. I am being forced deeper on to Jasons cock by Travis. ''Jase when I getting sucked ram her all the way down.'' _''_ Ok Travis. _''_ The boys are pounding and soon I have cum in me. ''Katie face me.'' Travis commanded to me. I see his 12 inch member and it is 4 inches thick aswell. 'Wow big boy that is nice.' ''Yeah now lay so I can fuck your slutty pussy.'' I lay and let Jason go inside my ass. I had my body being pounded by to guys with good dicks. CUMMMM I scream to the boys and they splurge inside me. ''Now I want a tit fuck Katie and Hand job.'' Oh more ways for thick juciy cum over my body. I complied. Letting Travis and Jason rotate between tits and hands. I feel there hard dicks in my hands and begin furiously after and make the boys groan and soon thick wads of cum over me. 'Tits now Trav or Jase do you want them and Trav I will let you fuck me any more times you want.' ''I am gonna anyway as I love your slutty body. Now I want a tit fuck'' _''_ I do aswell Travis. _''_ 'You first I will play with her slutty body by fucking her pussy again. 'NO you are to big.' ''Good I will break your slutty pussy.'' Travis begins ramming my pussy again and I don't know how I will walk tommorow or down to the game. 'Jase hurry with this tit fuck or I am not gonna walk tommorow. Jason makes sure he goes fast and cums over my 38DD tits. 'Travis we are done here for your turn.' ''Good now lets go.'' He only had his shoes off before now his jeans and boxers are flung over a bedroom. Piper probably. Not that I mind a nice hard cock inside me. He fits his dick to my tits and pumps up and down and soon cums thick loads over me. More than Jason. ' Jason anal now Trav I suck then we are done here.' Travis cock goes down my throat and Jason rams my anus. I love this hard sex with good size boys.

Drew POV

I want some boys now so I will go. 'Guys they aint back and I wanna go on so Connor TOD.' ''Truth no dare.'' He panics this is nice. 'I dare you to let me suck your dick.' He pulls his pants and underwear down and reveals a moderate cock for me to suck.


End file.
